


Planes.

by miyarintarou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Implied MatsuKono, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned KuroAka, Mentioned Osasuna, Mentioned sakuatsu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: Motoya no está acostumbrado a hacer planes. Había cosas del mundo exterior que aún no conocía, pero tampoco le gustaba perder su tiempo conociéndolas. Su cosa favorita en todo el mundo era el volleyball, y era lo único en lo que realmente pensó con cuidado hasta sus quince años.Enamorarse no estaba en los planes de Komori.Hasta él.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Washio Tatsuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Planes.

**Author's Note:**

> WASHIKOMO SUPREMACYYYY  
> Esto nació de un pensamiento como dice Nacho, y de un día para el otro me encontré a mí mismo escribiendo el que, por lo visto, es el único fic de esta ship (con esta como pareja principal), ¡y encima en español! Pero en fin, en este universo bonito se cuenta la travesía de Komori al enamorarse de Washio, sin entenderlo al principio, y vuelve un año después a tratar de buscarle respuestas a tantas preguntas con respecto al bloqueador central de Fukurodani, con una que otra ship todavía más rara y crack que la principal.
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste y lo disfruten :D

_Enamorarse no era algo que Komori tenía en sus planes._

A sus quince años de edad, el líbero de Itachiyama comprendió que aquello que nunca se le había siquiera ocurrido en pensar acabaría por atarle de pies y manos hasta que no pudiera moverse de ninguna manera, doblegando toda su pequeña e insignificante existencia ante el poderoso sentimiento con el que comenzaron sus problemas.

Contrario a su primo con el que se le veía la mayoría del tiempo, Komori solía ser un chico despreocupado, lo que resultaba en su personalidad abierta y risueña, aunque si se lo proponía podía ser bastante serio y calculador, lo que, en combinación, transformaba al chico en el candidato perfecto para manejar las recepciones del balón durante los partidos con su equipo. Su vida, hasta _ese_ partido, parecía estar más que resuelta, o al menos así lo veía él mismo.

Su vida, hasta _él_ , solía ser despreocupada.

—¿Estás listo?

La voz de Sakusa le sacó de sus cavilaciones, que iban desde concentrarse al máximo ante los ataques del tal Bokuto Kotaro, el jugador estrella del equipo contra el que estaban por jugar, hasta el mero hecho de mantener el juego con la fluidez que solo él podía entregarle con sus recepciones, trabajo que solo podía ser llevado a cabo por él. Su mirada viajó desde la larga fila de jugadores del otro lado de la cancha hacia su primo, quien optaba por hablarle sin mirarle a los ojos, algo que Komori estaba acostumbrado que Sakusa hiciera.

—Sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Estás muy concentrado en los otros jugadores —explicó Sakusa lo que parecían ser sus propios pensamientos, los cuales Komori refutó mentalmente antes de hacerlo verbalmente—. No deberías tensarte tanto por esto o acabarás enfermándote.

—No estoy tenso.

—Sí lo estás.

Los ojos de Komori giraron sobre sí mismos a modo de puchero antes de que el silbato del árbitro diera comienzo al dichoso partido de las semifinales de su primer torneo nacional como líbero oficial. Una vez más, Komori suspiró hondo mientras se repetía a sí mismo los puntos a tener en cuenta al momento de recibir los ataques del equipo contrario, calmándose a sí mismo con la idea de que, sabiendo todo ello, todo ocurriría a la perfección.

Hasta _él_.

Con el ruido sordo del balón chocando contra el suelo, el balón que no pudo salvar, el castaño sintió su mundo retumbar sobre sí mismo mientras buscaba con la mirada al causante de que aquello hubiera sucedido, hasta que finalmente sus miradas hicieron contacto. El silbato del árbitro resonó en todo el gimnasio, indicando punto para el equipo contrario, lo que llevó a Komori a evadir la mirada de aquel alto chico de cabello negro que no dejó de mirarle sino hasta que el partido finalizó.

Dos sets. Dos sets desastrosos en el que Komori no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al pelinegro, dos sets en los que el pelinegro parecía buscar con la mirada al castaño, pequeños –casi ínfimos– momentos en el que Komori podía jurar que el bloqueador central se encargaba _específicamente_ de, valga la redundancia, bloquear los balones tan solo para que Komori tuviera que tratar de salvarlos y así, por una milésima de segundos, hicieran contacto visual.

Dos sets completos de pura confusión para la pequeña e insignificante existencia de Komori Motoya, quien no entendía por qué su cabeza giraba sobre sí misma cada vez que aquel par de ojos azules se posaban sobre los suyos.

Y el último silbatazo del árbitro indicó que el partido se había terminado, con Fukurodani como el vencedor. Komori dió un par de vueltas tanto en su propia mente como en la cancha antes de alinearse junto al resto de su equipo para saludar a los otros jugadores, y los nervios así como la ansiedad lentamente fueron apoderándose de él en lo que se acercaba a ese misterioso bloqueador que jugó con él como si fuera un simple juguete, aquel misterioso personaje más alto que él al que le había permitido jugar con él a gusto sin siquiera rechistar; toda su alma cayendo hasta sus pies cuando su mano, considerablemente más grande, apretó la suya en un saludo, y luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, lo que acabó en el castaño sonrojándose casi automáticamente.

Rápidamente el menor se despidió del resto del equipo y corrió hasta los vestidores ante la atenta mirada del más alto, quien se había quedado con la mano en el aire. El entrenador le esperaba junto al resto del equipo y, aunque el castaño sabía que se merecía el sermón de su vida por no haber estado concentrado al cien por ciento en un partido de tal calibre, todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron por un momento cuando su cabeza volvió a girar sobre sí misma un par de veces, pidiéndole al entrenador y su asistente que le permitieran retirarse a la enfermería del gimnasio. Ante un punzante dolor de cabeza logró negar la petición de los adultos de que un compañero le acompañara, y se embarcó en la travesía de buscar la enfermería del edificio, lugar que no tardó en encontrar ante el ruido de todo el lugar retumbando en su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?

Una voz para nada conocida se encargó de eliminar cada sonido de sus alrededores, y Komori se giró en dirección a la voz, tambaleándose suavemente ante su propio malestar, y acabó cayendo sobre el cuerpo de esa persona. Una mano acabó sobre su cintura y la otra tomó uno de sus brazos, ágilmente presionando el cuerpo de Komori contra el suyo para que no se cayera del todo. El castaño, que tenía los ojos cerrados, fue lentamente levantando su cabeza hasta que notó que no se había caído al suelo, y abrió los ojos tan solo para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que habían causado estragos en su persona minutos antes.

—Lo siento, te he asustado —se disculpó el más alto, separándose de Komori para poder hablar correctamente con el contrario—. Has salido corriendo luego de que tu rostro se pusiera realmente rojo, pensé que había hecho o dicho algo que te incomodó, por eso he venido a buscarte. Lo siento por eso.

La cabeza de Komori, una vez más, giró sobre si misma.

—¿E-eh? ¡Sí! —logró decir, aunque rápidamente se encontró a sí mismo sonrojándose una vez más por el mero hecho de existir, o por aquellos ojos que le miraban atentamente, aunque podía jurar que el más alto se estaba divirtiendo—. Quiero decir, ¡no! N-no ha sido tu culpa.

La mirada del más alto seguía puesta sobre Komori, quien sentía que su rostro ardía cada vez más intensamente debido a la vergüenza que sentía, y no podía deshacerse de ella de ninguna manera.

—¿Quién eres tú?

La voz de Komori, esta vez, fue la encargada de dejar todo en completo silencio. Sus ojos viajaron desde el suelo hasta el rostro del pelinegro, encontrando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, que Komori no tardó en tomar como una burla.

—Washio Tatsuki, segundo año de la preparatoria Fukurodani.

Una vez más, el tal Washio extendió su mano hacia Komori, quien lentamente dejó que sus mejillas se tiñieran de rojo ante la repentina revelación de parte del mayor. Una vez más, Komori tomó la mano de Washio.

—Ko-Komori... Komori Motoya, primer año de la preparatoria Itachiyama.

El firme agarre de la mano de Washio se vió interrumpido por su propia sonrisa, gesto que obligó a Komori a soltar la mano del mayor debido a la vergüenza. Sabía que debía disculparse por lo que había sucedido, especialmente por haberle preguntado quién era a un mayor, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Estaba... Desconcertado.

Aún confundido.

—Komori... —susurró el más alto, sin quitarse la sonrisa de sus labios, y se dedicó a admirar al menor todavía más, lo que provocaba que Komori se pusiera cada vez más nervioso—. Buenas recepciones hoy. Sigue así.

Y fue en ese mismo instante, en el que Komori se quedó con las palabras del mayor resonando en su cabeza, con su mirada perdida en la ancha espalda de Washio que poco a poco iba desapareciendo a la distancia, que Motoya entendió que Washio no era el tipo de persona que solía expresar sus emociones. Lo cual, para él, era algo extraño.

_¿Cómo podía saber ello si ni siquiera conocía a esa persona en lo absoluto?_

Komori siempre había sido una persona despreocupada. No le importaba realmente lo que habría para la cena –siempre y cuando fuera saludable– o los programas de televisión que vería esa misma noche. A Komori realmente no le importaba.

_**Hasta que Washio encendió en lo profundo de su corazón la pequeña llama del amor.** _

La curiosidad mató al gato y, aunque en este caso Komori no haya muerto ni esté a punto de morir, el jugar con fuego podía dejarle graves quemaduras. Lo primero de lo que le habló a Sakusa luego de volver al instituto fue de Washio. Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo hacía, simplemente sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Era como si cada palabra que pusiera al lado de su nombre era razón suficiente para que su corazón dejara de latir a la velocidad de la luz cuando pensaba en el mayor, como si de esa manera saciara aquel misterioso hambre que se había instalado en la boca de su estómago y que ni el más delicioso de sus platillos favoritos podía acabar.

Estaba más que obvio que Komori se había obsesionado ligeramente con el pelinegro.

Sakusa, por su parte, había aprendido a ignorar al castaño cada vez que hablaba sobre aquella persona que no conocía de nada, porque si bien conocía a Bokuto (y un poco al setter de Fukurodani por consecuente), con esto no quería decir que conocía a todo el equipo. Y aunque se sintiera ligeramente curioso por el hecho de que su primo hablara hasta por los codos del bloqueador central, no tenía ni tiempo ni las energías para discutir con él sobre su obsesión, por lo que simplemente le dejó ser.

En poco tiempo Komori aprendió que Washio era el bloqueador central de Fukurodani, y cada vez que comenzaba a entrenar se repetía las palabras del pelinegro cual mantra religioso tan solo para concentrarse, lo que lentamente fue dándole la confianza suficiente para entrenar día y noche sus recepciones, pulirlas, mejorarlas al punto que ningún balón quedara fuera de su zona, evolucionar sus habilidades al punto de convertirse en uno de los mejores líberos del país.

Sin siquiera haberlo pedido, su vida despreocupada había comenzado a fluir cada vez mejor hasta que nada parecía tirarle de su propio pedestal.

Una vez más, hasta _él_.

Luego de entrenar hasta el cansancio por un año entero, Komori se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de Washio y, con ello, la verdadera y principal razón por la que había estado entrenando. Doce meses de entrenamiento sin parar, con uno que otro campamento de por medio obligaron a Komori a replantearse sus prioridades, a olvidarse de unas cosas y recordar otras, hasta que volvió a pararse frente a aquel rostro, sintiendo su mundo derrumbarse una vez más ante el nerviosisimo y la ansiedad, esta vez de pelear contra la persona que logró derrotarle y animarle en un mismo día el año anterior.

El silbato del árbitro indicó el comienzo del partido, lo que obligó a Komori a concentrarse en el juego. El balón comenzó a moverse y con ello los jugadores, y el castaño supo que todo estaba perdido cuando la misma situación del año anterior se repetía lentamente, y los ojos de Washio encontraban los suyos, con esa misma sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro dibujándose cuando lograron verse una vez más. Sin embargo, el Komori de ese momento era completamente distinto, por lo que el castaño sonrió y decidió aceptar el reto, tratando lo mejor posible de derrotar al bloqueador central, aunque sonara de lo más absurdo.

En algún punto de aquel partido, tanto Komori como Washio sintieron que eran los únicos que estaban jugando.

Aquella magia se disipó instantáneamente al finalizar el partido, Fukurodani marcando el punto final para acabar con aquella feroz contienda que tenía a los espectadores al borde de sus asientos. Entre aplausos y ovaciones tanto para el equipo ganador como para el perdedor, Komori fue saludando uno a uno a sus contrincantes hasta que llegó al tan esperado pelinegro, quien solo se limitó a mirarle directo a los ojos mientras tomaba la mano, y fue allí que la cabeza del castaño volvió a girar sobre sí misma.

— _Estuviste impresionante, Komori._

El rostro del menor se encendió completamente y su mano tembló ante el contacto, y una vez más su mente comenzó a girar al sentirse abrumado por la mirada y la sonrisa del más alto, incapaz de hacer contacto visual una vez más. Al encontrarse en ese estado lo único que el castaño pudo hacer fue terminar de saludar y abandonar la cancha, dejando al resto de los jugadores sin su respectivo saludo y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la enfermería, deteniéndose un par de metros antes de la puerta.

Una de sus manos se apoyó sobre la pared mientras que la otra viajó rápidamente hacia su pecho, en donde tiró de su camiseta a la altura de su corazón, sintiendo aquel músculo latir violentamente, con ansias de abandonar su cuerpo, mientras que la sangre que bombeaba se repartía por todo su cuerpo y se estacionaba en sus mejillas, calentando todo su rostro en cuestión de segundos. Su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada –quizás por la carrera hacia la enfermería, quizás por asuntos que aún no conocía– y su mirada estaba ligeramente borrosa, y poco a poco su mente fue dibujando la razón por la que todo había iniciado, pintando aún más su rostro del color de su sangre.

_La sonrisa de Washio brillaba intensamente frente a sus ojos._

—Vas a coger un resfriado si continúas de esta forma.

La voz gruesa del pelinegro (que con el tiempo se había hecho aún más profunda y varonil según como la recordaba Komori) resonó de nuevo entre aquel par de paredes rodeadas de grandes ventanas, desde las que podían verse las afueras del gimnasio ser lentamente cubiertas por la nieve y el frío, los vidrios empañándose por culpa del calor que el castaño estaba sintiendo. La mirada del menor viajó desde el suelo hacia Washio, quien le esperaba con una sonrisa mientras tiraba suavemente de los bordes de su chaqueta, que ahora yacía cubriendo el cuerpo de Komori.

—¿Estás bien?

Washio no lo sabía, y Komori no entendía el porqué, pero el pelinegro tenía en su voz el poder absoluto de causar estragos aún peores que los que provocó nunca en el sistema nervioso del castaño. La mirada azul del menor se posó sobre la de Washio, quien borró la sonrisa de su rostro para mostrarse preocupado por un momento ante el silencio y la atenta mirada del menor puesta sobre su persona. Ninguno de los dos parecía notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y Washio no tardó en perder su mirada en la del más bajo, moviendo sus manos inconscientemente hacia la cintura del castaño para atraerle hacia sí mismo, dejando los labios de ambos a tan solo un par de centímetros de distancia.

—Komori...

El cuerpo de Komori tembló desordenadamente en su lugar al sentir la respiración caliente del mayor chocar contra sus labios, y su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente al sentir la cercanía y el calor corporal de Washio. El pelinegro, por su lado, estaba en su mundo, sintiendo la electricidad que corría desesperadamente por toda su espalda empujarle a acabar con esa distancia que aún quedaba, a sabiendas de que estaba por cometer una locura.

O quizás, y solo quizás, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que quería hacer.

—¡Washio-san!

Curiosamente, la rapidez con la que las manos de Washio soltaron el cuerpo del menor era aún más alta que los latidos de los corazones de ambos, que parecían estar a punto de implosionar hasta hacerse pequeños. Sus rostros no tardaron en enrojecer completamente, y la mirada de ambos viajó bruscamente hacia la persona que les había interrumpido, quien también acabó con un potente sonrojo debido a la vergüenza.

—¿Pasó algo, Akaashi?

La mirada del pelinegro más bajo se posó sobre la de Komori, y dibujó con sus pupilas una pequeña disculpa ante lo que había sucedido, aunque sabía que Komori estaba igual o más avergonzado que él mismo. Tanto el castaño como Akaashi estaban sorprendidos, aun así, por la madurez con la que Washio decidió afrontar la situación: el sonrojo en su rostro y el nerviosismo inicial desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos, y el mismo estoico y serio Washio esperaba una respuesta de parte del menor.

—Bo-Bokuto-san está buscándole. Dijo que no comenzaría a festejar nuestra victoria hasta que usted no esté presente.

Washio suspiró, lo que obligó a Komori a volver en sí y mirarle mientras se giraba para saludarle con un pequeño movimiento de su mano y una sonrisa, y abandonó su lado junto a un atento Akaashi, que no podía dejar de admirar al castaño, como si hubiera algo sobre su persona que el pelinegro no pudiera descifrar correctamente.

Como si hubiera algo tan extremadamente obvio de parte de Komori que a Akaashi le resultaba imposible entender.

La mirada del castaño se movió hacia las ventanas, desde donde divisó una intensa cantidad de nieve caer hacia el suelo y rellenarlo hasta el tope, soñando que aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza tan congelado acabara con aquel calor que sentía en sus mejillas. Su cuerpo cayó suavemente sobre la pared, sobre la cual se deslizó hasta quedar sentado, y no tardó en abrazar sus rodillas, sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

—Washio-san...

Su mirada se oscureció al cerrar los ojos, y el vívido recuerdo de lo que había sucedido minutos antes finalmente atacó su mente. La cercanía de Washio, sus labios a punto de chocar contra los suyos, el aroma a _salonpas_ mezclado con su perfume, así como también los leves dejes de su propio aroma corporal llevaron a Komori a suspirar profundamente, y su mente acabó por hacerse un lío sobre sí misma cuando abrió sus ojos, encontrándose de frente con las muñecas de la chaqueta que tenía puesta –que tenía mangas mucho más grandes que la suya– así como también a sí mismo sonriéndole al calor, al aroma y al recuerdo de Washio.

_Su mente se convirtió, en cuestión de segundos, en Washio._

Komori trató realmente de actuar despreocupado, pero Washio no estaba en sus planes. Su mente se silenció hacia el mundo al volver del torneo, y lo único aparte de él mismo que sabía que Komori aún tenía la chaqueta de Washio eran sus pósters pegados sobre su cama en su habitación.

Eran emociones demasiado nuevas para él, pero no precisamente porque no haya sentido nada igual antes. Se parecía mucho a la pasión que tenía por el volleyball, puesto que ardía en su interior como una llama que jamás se apagaría, con la _ligera_ diferencia de que se trataba de una persona. Diferencia ligeramente enorme, si se atrevía a decirlo, porque no podía simplemente decir que en su interior ardía la llama de la pasión por Washio-san, ¿no?

_**¿No?** _

Un par de semanas pasaron volando, al menos para la mente de Komori, que a paso de tortuga fue haciéndose un completo desastre, dejándole con severas noches sin dormir a causa de su dilema así como también notables ojeras bajo sus ojos. Había días en los que se pasaba soñando despierto, imaginándose un mundo en el que finalmente Washio se acercaba lo suficiente a su cuerpo como para besarlo, y acababa con la distancia que había entre ellos en un beso desesperado y demandante, un beso que él correspondía sin chistar porque sentía que sus labios le necesitaban, pedían a gritos que se unieran con los del pelinegro, insaciables de contacto físico. Y había noches en el que esos mismos sueños se repetían, con el agregado de que ambos se encontraban en la cama, completamente desnudos, entregándose completamente en cuerpo y alma al otro, besando y acariciando cada parte del cuerpo que sus cerebros demandaban para acabar fundiéndose en un solo en el más excitante de los placeres.

Y fue luego de uno de esos sueños tan húmedos como el pequeño bulto debajo de su ropa interior el que le llevó a cometer error tras error.

_**Con el que nació su primer plan.** _

—¡Motoya! ¡Se te hace tarde!

La voz de su madre cortó bruscamente con aquel sueño en donde Washio estaba encima de él, sonriéndole antes de besarle apasionadamente, y sus ojos se abrieron ante la triste realidad que eran las blancas paredes de su habitación. Su mirada tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana, y cuando logró espabilarse tomó su celular para mirar la hora, la adrenalina de saberse llegando tarde al instituto por tercera vez esa semana haciéndose de sus venas. En cuestión de segundos se alistó con su uniforme y se preparó en el baño, y salió corriendo a toda velocidad luego de ignorar el desayuno que su madre le había preparado con la excusa de que compraría algo en las máquinas expendedoras.

Con la suerte de su lado el castaño llegó justo a tiempo al instituto, cruzando miradas con el inspector en la puerta, que parecía estar específicamente listo para sancionar al castaño por llegar tarde y, aunque la mirada de la cabeza a los pies que le dedicó al menor dejó a Komori completamente extrañado, no pudo hacer mucho más puesto que el menor entró junto a otro par de alumnos más, obligando al inspector a olvidarse del tema o hacer como que no había visto nada.

Rápidamente caminó por los pasillos al son de la campana retumbando por todas partes, y como pudo logró llegar a su salón de clases, entrando directo hacia su asiento para prepararse. Su mirada se clavó sobre su profesor, a quien saludó junto al resto de sus compañeros, y antes de que el adulto comenzara a hablar su mirada se posó sobre Komori, quien se sintió extrañamente observado por su profesor como el resto de sus compañeros –entre ellos Sakusa–, y por ello decidió finalmente mirarse a sí mismo.

Su rostro se encendió casi al instante y trató como pudo de esconder su cabeza bajo el cuello de la chaqueta de Fukurodani que tenía puesta, tratando de la mejor manera de ignorar las risas de parte de alguno que otro compañero. Como pudo logró pedirle al profesor si podía dirigirse a la enfermería, y no tardó en abandonar el salón en cuanto el profesor dió el sí. Sus pasos apresurados le llevaron hasta la dichosa enfermería, cruzando miradas en el camino con el inspector, quien optó por hacer la vista gorda con lo que había sucedido al notar el cansancio en el rostro del castaño. Su cuerpo cansado se dejó caer sobre una de las camillas de la habitación, y corrió la cortina para separar su privacidad de la de la enfermera, que luego de un par de minutos abandonó la habitación, dejando a Komori hablando solo con sus propios pensamientos. Su mirada dibujó garabatos de colores en el techo mientras respiraba hondo y trataba de calmarse, incapaz de entender todo lo que venía sucediendo desde el día uno, y fue cuando sintió que tenía que hacer algo o de lo contrario su cabeza explotaría que alguien corrió la pequeña cortina, dejando a Komori notar que su primo había ido a visitarle.

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de Sakusa sonaba cortante, pero Komori sabía que en el fondo se había preocupado. Lo más probable es que haya estado preocupado desde que volvieron del torneo, pero Komori estaba demasiado ensimismado con su propio dilema que no contó con que su primo realmente podía ayudarle.

Por ello decidió abrirse.

—Creo que no. No sé... Lo que me pasa.

—¿Quieres contármelo?

La mirada de Komori viajó desde el rostro de Sakusa hacia las ventanas de la enfermería, y sus mejillas se tiñieron de carmesí a medida que los recuerdos se evocaban una vez más en su mente. Respiró hondo y luego miró a su primo para comenzar a hablar, Sakusa escuchando atentamente cada palabra, notando cada gesto y asqueándose cuando el castaño se iba por las ramas y acababa explicando alguna facción del rostro del pelinegro un poco más de lo necesario.

Y cuando Komori terminó, Sakusa soltó una pequeña risa.

—Eres un tonto.

El rostro de Komori volvió a encenderse y se sintió extrañamente pequeño. ¿Qué clase de tontería había hecho –o su calibre en su defecto– para que su primo llegara a _reírse_ de él? ¿Qué efecto tenía su historia en Sakusa para que el pelinegro tuviera que acudir a la risa? Komori estaba confundido, y se quedó aún más descolocado cuando el rostro de Sakusa se pintó suavemente de rojo.

—Estás enamorado, Komori.

—¿Eh? —y Sakusa suspiró hondo. Le estaba obligando a hablar de más. _Mucho_ de más—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿ _Enamorado_?

—Sí —refutó el más alto, volviendo a tomar aire mientras buscaba las palabras correctas en su mente. Sakusa parecía bastante seguro de lo que quería decir, pero Komori sabía que en el fondo el pelinegro estaba dudando—. _Cuando piensas en él, ¿sientes... Mariposas en el estómago? ¿No puedes sacártelo de la cabeza? ¿Sientes que necesitas besarlo, abrazarlo, atarlo a tu vida por el resto de tus días porque sientes que no puedes vivir sin él?_

—Yo... —si bien Komori estaba extremadamente estupefacto por las palabras de su primo así como también aquella nueva faceta suya en la que no podía evitar sonrojarse mientras hablaba con una pequeña (casi ínfima) sonrisa en sus labios, por alguna razón la situación le estaba obligando a contestar—. Sí. Todo eso... Me sucede. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Porque eso... —susurró Sakusa, y Komori supo que lo siguiente que diría sería algo probablemente inaudible para cualquier otra persona, pero él podía escucharlo—. _**Eso me sucede con Miya.**_

La sorpresa y lo repentino de la confesión de parte de su primo, el hecho de que haya decidido haberse abierto de aquella manera sin que alguien más se lo hubiera pedido dejaron a Komori en completo silencio, con sus labios curvados formando una pequeña 'o'. Sakusa no sabía si el castaño tenía algo para decir o si simplemente no podía hablar, pero la vergüenza de haber confesado aquello le llevó a cortar con el silencio, que sentía pesado sobre sus hombros.

—Si quieres hacer algo, creo que lo primero que deberías intentar es devolver esa chaqueta —mencionó el más alto, volviendo a colocarse el tapabocas que siempre le acompañaba, y que se había quitado al entrar al pequeño cubículo rodeado de cortinas—. Espero que no hayas traído bacterias nuevas con eso.

Komori admiró a su primo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y corría la cortina, y no podía evitar el pensar en lo último que Sakusa había dicho. Él nunca le había dicho que había traído la chaqueta, mucho menos que la tenía con él, y estaba seguro de que el pelinegro ni siquiera se había sorprendido cuando se encontró así mismo utilizándola en la mañana. Era confuso, y por ello decidió preguntar.

—Oye —llamó, y Sakusa se giró hacia él, realmente exhausto de la situación. Komori parecía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, y haberse sincerado para ayudar a su primo ya le parecía demasiado para su propia personalidad—. ¿Cómo sabías que tenía la chaqueta desde antes?

Sakusa sonrió.

—La tuviste puesta todo el camino de vuelta en el autobús después del torneo. ¿En serio no lo recuerdas? —reveló, Komori sorprendiéndose una vez más y negando con su cabeza al instante. Sakusa suspiró, y se encogió de hombros, decidido a darle un punto final—. Si no puedes quitártelo de tu cabeza, ¿por qué no le preguntas si tú también estás en la suya? Si te apresuras puedes tomar el siguiente tren hacia Kanto.

—¿Qué insinúas?

Las palabras de Komori se elevaron hacia el techo como si estuvieran hechas de helio, y después cayeron hacia Sakusa como un balde de agua fría, recordándole que su primo a veces podía ser un poco tonto, quizá más de lo que realmente era.

— ** _Que vayas y hables con él, Komori._**

Sakusa sentía que no podía ser más claro con lo que quería expresar, e interpretó el rostro de Komori como la más clara de las confusiones, por lo que optó por continuar hablando, el castaño interrumpiéndole con un potente sonrojo en su rostro, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_Sakusa, en ese caso, decidió sentirse culpable._

Lo siguiente que Komori hizo fue salir de la enfermería, mirando a ambos lados de los largos pasillos del insituto para poder escabullirse sin ser visto, y logró llegar a su salón con total éxito. Su mirada buscó a Sakusa desde el otro lado de la ventana y, cuando le encontró, levantó ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación, dejando al pelinegro con el corazón en la boca porque sabía que su primo estaba a punto de cometer la misma estupidez que él, de escaparse del instituto para ver a esa persona que le robaba todos sus suspiros. Y volvió a sonreír.

Komori corrió en silencio hasta su casillero, tomando gran parte de sus cosas al igual que su paraguas por si la nieve decidía volver a atacar la ciudad, y salió del recinto con sumo cuidado, saltando la enorme reja que actuaba de puerta del instituto, y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la estación. A mitad de camino notó que se había olvidado de ponerse sus guantes y su bufanda, sintiendo el frío congelarle hasta la sangre, pero no podía detenerse. Con una pequeña sonrisa y un corto suspiro apuró su paso, decidido a conseguir lo que quería. Su plan era simple: ir hasta Fukurodani, decirle a Washio que estaba enamorado de él –o al menos así lo había puesto Sakusa en palabras– y esperar a que el destino que se encargaba de su despreocupada vida le dijera qué hacer ante la respuesta del más alto.

_Y estaba seguro de que funcionaría._

Dejó caer su cuerpo, un tanto cansado por la caminata, sobre uno de los asientos para esperar el tren, ya capaz de afrontar el frío gracias al calor de su propio cuerpo. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y miró de un lado al otro, esperando que mágicamente aquel medio de transporte apareciera frente a él, y luego perdió su mirada sobre los rieles, recapitulando lo que había sucedido.

Había conocido a Washio, su mente dió un completo vuelco al verle, Washio le animó a mejorar en sus recepciones, él se esforzó por ello al punto de hacerse el mejor de Japón aunque olvidándose de Washio en el intento, volvieron a reencontrarse y esa vez fue diferente. Él ya era el mejor, y Washio no tenía razones para de acercarse a él para preguntarle por su estado, para _preocuparse por él_. Tampoco tenía razones para felicitarlo ni elogiarle de _esa_ manera, mucho menos pronunciar su apellido de _esa_ manera, o lo peor, tampoco había razones para acercarse a él de _esa_ manera, abrazar su cuerpo de _esa_ manera y acercar sus labios a los suyos de _esa_ manera. Y si lo pensaba más a fondo, la primera vez que batallaron a muerte (en el volleyball, claro está), Washio no tenía razones para jugar contra él de esa manera, tan violenta y apasionada que pretendía dejar un mensaje en su receptor.

_Washio no tenía razones para enamorarse_ , es lo que pensó Komori.

Y por ello se subió al tren, porque quería saber de esas mismas razones. Su mirada se depositó sobre la puerta frente a él luego de haber analizado el ambiente dentro del vagón así como también de haberse acostumbrado al calor, y de un solo paso se acercó al pequeño mapa que estaba sobre ella. Una vez que memorizó la parada en la que debía bajarse buscó un asiento vacío, sentándose en él mientras se acurrucaba en el interior de la chaqueta. Su mente no tardó en viajar rápidamente hacia Washio, y esta vez las preguntas comenzaron a aflorar como si hubieran estado plantadas desde hacía mucho tiempo y era Komori el que nunca se había preocupado por regarlas y cuidarlas para que nacieran.

_¿Qué sentirá Washio? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera enamorado de él? ¿Qué haría si el más alto rechazara repentinamente su confesión?_

**_¿Qué pasaría con él y su corazón repleto de emociones ardiendo en llamas si Washio decidía mirarle con asco?_ **

Por primera vez en toda su vida, y al calor abrumador del tren que contrastaba dramáticamente con el frío del exterior, Komori comenzó a trazar un plan. Si Washio le rechazaba, tenía que volver a su casa, de eso no había duda. Si se sentía mal o triste, lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarlo, como la mayoría de las cosas que no le eran importantes en su vida; y si necesitaba olvidarlo lo más rápido posible, simplemente se concentraba en otras cosas y ya estaba.

El problema se instaló minutos después, cuando las puertas del tren se abrieron en la parada destinada del castaño, cuando Komori sintió miedo, haciéndose nuevas preguntas. ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de alguien que no podía sacarse de la cabeza? ¿Cómo podía tratar de olvidar lo que se había convertido en algo sumamente importante en su vida?

¿Cómo podía concentrarse si lo único que no pudo hacer el último mes por culpa de Washio era precisamente eso?

Con lentitud comenzó a caminar por la ciudad en dirección a Fukurodani, siguiendo las indicaciones de Sakusa (quien parecía saber más de lo que realmente aparentaba o simplemente era su mente guardando datos extremadamente aleatorios) al pie de la letra, y en cuestión de minutos llegó a su destino. Su mirada viajó desde la puerta principal hacia el edificio, un par de metros detrás de las grandes paredes que separaban el exterior del instituto, y luego la hora en el enorme reloj que brillaba en lo más alto de la torre principal. Faltaba al menos una hora para que su instituto, tomándolo de referencia, acabara con su jornada escolar, por lo que decidió buscar algún banco cerca sobre el que sentarse. Se insultó a sí mismo en silencio mientras temblaba de frío por haberse olvidado su bufanda y guantes, y esperó a que toda la espera valiera la pena.

_Aún con el miedo devorándole el cuello y el frío calándole hasta los huesos._

— _¿Komori-san?_

La repentina voz reconocida para el castaño le devolvió del trance en el que se había quedado mientras esperaba, y su mirada se dirigió hacia donde venía la voz, encontrándose de frente con Akaashi sosteniendo su maletín, con el resto de todos los alumnos saliendo del instituto.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—¿Eh?

Motoya parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar a Akaashi a los ojos, y el recuerdo de aquel día atacó violentamente la mente de ambos, pintando sus mejillas de rojo. Akaashi no pudo evitar mirar hacia el suelo, y Komori rió nervioso por el hecho, aún si nadie lo había mencionado en voz alta. El silencio incómodo y la pregunta sin responder se hicieron uno solo para molestar a ambos jóvenes, quiénes luego de un par de segundos decidieron decir algo al mismo tiempo, siendo interrumpidos por la voz de alguien más.

—Vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí —dijo esa persona en el tono más burlón que alguna vez pudo utilizar, al menos para el castaño. Akaashi se giró en su dirección, y Komori miró por encima de su hombro hasta encontrar la cabellera rubia que se acercaba—. Es nada más y nada menos que **_el novio de Tatsu-chan_** ~.

Komori, por supuesto, sintió su sangre hervir en su rostro, con un Akaashi a punto de perder la compostura, por lo que el pelinegro enfrentó como pudo a su _senpai_.

—Konoha-san, no debería decir eso, Washio-san va a...

— ** _Él no es mi novio, Konoha._**

La voz profunda y autoritaria de Washio resonó en los oídos de los otros tres, dejando a Komori con un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo cuando sus ojos encontraron el rostro del más alto, que venía acercándose hasta que se tuvieron frente a frente. Komori no podía asegurar mucho, pero de algo sí estaba seguro, y era que el rostro del pelinegro se soltó súbitamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Cada facción de su cara se calmó al encontrarse.

—¿Cómo que no lo es? Mira cómo están mirándose ahora mismo, par de tórtolos enamorados —rompió Konoha con el silencio, posicionándose entre ambos tan solo para acabar con la acaramelada tensión que se había interpuesto entre los otros dos, y luego de sonreírle coquetamente a Komori volvió a ver a Washio—. Por la forma en la que él te ve y según lo que tú me dijiste luego de _esas_ nacionales, los dos están muy enamorados. Y qué asco, si se me permite ser sincero.

Los ojos de Washio se posaron sobre Konoha, y una vez más su rostro se tensó. El pelinegro rodó sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa divertida, Akaashi sabiendo que lo que Washio estaba a punto de decir acabaría dañando en cuerpo, alma y mente a Konoha.

— _ **¿Es esto porque tú aún no puedes confesarle tus sentimientos a Matsukawa-san?**_

Los ojos de Konoha se abrieron completamente en un instante, y su rostro entero se pintó de rojo mientras la vergüenza se hacía de él, y Washio sonreía victorioso antes de poner una mano en el hombro de su amigo, empujándole a un costado para continuar admirando al castaño, quién le acompañó con una pequeña risilla divertido. Akaashi trató de llevarse a un deprimido Konoha para dejar solos a Washio y Komori, lográndolo cuando Sarukui y Komi se acercaron a ellos, dedicándole miradas cómplices al pelinegro que solamente lograban ruborizarle y, por consecuente, también a Komori.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Una vez más, la voz de Washio hizo temblar a Komori, y esta vez los estragos dentro de su cuerpo fueron peores porque le estaba hablando a él. Le estaba prestando atención a él. Estaba concentrado en él.

—Oh, s-solo venía a... Ya sabes, devolverte la chaqueta.

Komori comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, y Washio le detuvo antes de que lograra su objetivo, volviendo a ponérsela de un solo movimiento, deteniendo su mano al final del cierre mientras que la otra tiraba levemente del inicio. La mirada de Komori viajó desde el cuello de Washio hasta sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada ligeramente preocupada del mayor.

—¿Viniste todo el camino desde Itachiyama, con este frío, para devolverme la chaqueta? —preguntó Washio, sin dejar de mirar directo a los ojos al castaño, y Komori se sintió regañado mientras su rostro volvía a sonrojarse. Su cuerpo de hizo pequeño dentro de la chaqueta ante la vergüenza, especialmente porque la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí no era la chaqueta—. No necesitas devolvérmela, y a juzgar por tu falta de abrigo lo mejor es que te la quedes.

—Lo siento, Wa... — intentó decir Komori, deteniendo sus palabras a mitad de camino cuando notó que Washio se quitó su bufanda y sus guantes, y de un solo movimiento se los colocó a él, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Qué haces?

—Estás desabrigado, vas a enfermarte y será mi culpa —contestó, pequeñas nubes de vapor creándose cuando su voz se mezclaba con su aliento y salían al exterior como el dulce sonido del que Komori parecía haberse descubierto adicto—. Vamos, te acompañaré a la estación, debes volver a tu hogar cuanto antes.

Washio le sonrió, y giró el cuerpo del menor en dirección, una vez más, de la estación. En poco tiempo llegaron al lugar, y fue Komori el que decidió cortar con el incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambos mientras caminaban luego de sentarse en uno de los asientos.

—Washio-san

—¿Hm?

La mirada del más alto se posó sobre la del menor, quien escogió evadir esa pequeña electricidad cuando sus ojos se encontraban para mirar a los rieles. Washio sonrió, y decidió hacer lo mismo.

—¿A qué se refería ese chico con _esas_ nacionales?

Washio ahogó un pequeño grito en su garganta, y tosió luego de ello ante lo repentino de aquella interrogación. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Komori, quien estaba realmente avergonzado, escondiendo su mirada sobre otra cosa que no fuera el rostro del más alto, y Washio suspiró.

_Ya no había vuelta atrás._

—Hablaba del torneo nacional en el que nos conocimos, Komori —reveló, sin siquiera titubear. Komori alzó su vista hacia Washio, dejándole ver al mayor que sus ojos estaban brillando, quizás con esperanza, quizás con pasión—. Ese día yo... _**Me enamoré de ti.**_

Y así, Komori quedó en shock una vez más.

—¿Eh?

Washio sonrió, para luego reír ante el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de Komori. Los ojos del castaño volvieron a dirigirse hacia los rieles, momento preciso en el que su mente volvía a girar sobre si misma, esta vez a un millón de revoluciones por segundo. Su corazón latía como loco en su interior, y su estómago estaba saltando de felicidad.

_Podía morirse allí mismo como el hombre más feliz del mundo._

—Yo... No pude evitarlo, fue imposible no mirarte —trató de explicar el pelinegro, aunque para Komori no fuera necesario y para él mismo pareciera un reto. Era algo que tenía que sacar de su cabeza—. Había algo adentro mío que me pedía que te mirara, y algo que saltaba de felicidad cuando tú me mirabas a mí. Por eso, cuando descubrí que mis bloqueos te hacían el juego más complicado decidí hacerlo a propósito...

—¡¿A propósito?!

—¡Lo siento!

La forma nerviosa de Washio, según Komori, era tan linda como su forma sonrojada, o su forma sonriente, o su forma seria y estoica. Washio, en su totalidad, era tan lindo que Komori no podía evitar perderse en sus ojos cada vez que le miraba, descubriendo nuevos detalles de ellos en cada nuevo contacto.

—Aquel fue el juego más intenso de mi vida. Por eso te orillé a mejorar en tus recepciones, porque no podía esperar al siguiente año para jugar contigo siendo tú aún mejor.

Washio levantó su cabeza hasta que su mirada se perdió en el cielo, y Komori trató de seguir la curvada línea de sus labios al sonreír, perdiéndose al final cuando todos aquellos sueños que había tenido con el mayor se hacían realidad y el deseo de unir sus labios con los de Washio y no separarlos jamás, devolviéndole a la realidad cuando el pelinegro volvió a mirarle.

—En aquel momento no entendí lo que había sucedido, y no pude evitar confundir mi amor con admiración. El año siguiente, luego de notar lo mucho que habías mejorado y que había sido, probablemente, gracias a mí, no pude soportarlo más y corrí hacia ti para elogiarte, perdiéndome en tus ojos al mirarte y sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a intentar besarte... —agregó, decidido a explicarse de la mejor manera con las palabras correctas—. Porque, una vez más, ese algo me lo pedía a gritos, y allí entendí que había estado pidiéndomelo todo el tiempo desde el día que te conocí.

Se detuvo para tomar aire, y Komori sintió que se derretía al mirarle a los ojos.

—Fue Akaashi el que logró hacerme entender mis sentimientos y aceptarlos, aunque Konoha también acabó oyendo nuestra conversación, los demás enterándose de **_mi gran primer amor_** —relató, agregando una sonrisa divertida a su rostro, contagiando a Komori. El castaño subió sus piernas hacia el asiento, y las abrazó para luego dejar caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Así, descubrió que podía admirar y escuchar a Washio hablar por horas y jamás cansarse—. Akaashi me contó que le sucedía lo mismo con Kuroo-san, el capitán de Nekoma, y así comprendí lo que llamaban amor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Washio miró a Komori, su sonrisa creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba mirándole, y Komori levantó su cabeza, sus mejillas pintándose ligeramente de rojo ante la mirada y el repentino silencio del mayor. Con lentitud Washio acercó su rostro hacia el de Komori, y con extremo cuidado, casi como si el castaño estuviera a punto de romperse, depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Al separarse, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, Washio aún sonriendo.

— ** _Me refiero a que te quiero, Motoya._**

Los ojos de Washio se cerraron, y una de sus manos se posó sobre la mejilla de Komori que había besado, acariciando suavemente mientras el menor se sonrojaba. Komori había perdido su alma segundos antes del contacto, y podía jurar que en ese mismo instante su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Todo rastro de sensaciones abandonó su cuerpo, y podía jurar que sus sentidos se fijaron en su mejilla, temblando ante el contacto.

Y Washio decidió hablar.

—Tú... —dijo, no muy seguro de si debía pronunciar alguna palabra o quedarse callado, pero lo que quería preguntar era lo mismo que Komori quería saber, por lo que tenía el derecho. Komori miró a los labios de Washio antes de fijarse una vez más en sus ojos, y Tatsuki decidió sonreír—. **_¿Tú también estás enamorado de mí?_**

Ante el silencio de Komori, Washio buscó la respuesta en sus ojos una vez más, incapaz de adentrarse en la mente del castaño. Komori optó por acabar con su conexión y miró hacia el suelo, el ruido del tren acabando con el momento tan mágico que se había instalado entre ambos. Los vagones fueron lentamente bajando la velocidad hasta que una puerta se abrió frente a ambos, el interior completamente vacío, y cuando Washio quiso darse cuenta, Komori ya había entrado.

El pelinegro le miró desde afuera y suspiró profundo, sintiendo su corazón destrozarse en miles de pedazos mientras Komori continuaba adentro, los minutos consiguiéndose hacia el momento en el que el tren tuviera que partir. Washio estaba demasiado ilusionado, quizás más de lo que realmente debía, por lo que optó por tratarse lo agridulce del momento, pasándolo por su garganta que parecía arder con cada segundo que pasaba, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Ya nada tenía sentido realmente, y había sido rechazado rotundamente.

Y esta vez, era Komori el que tenía sus razones.

En menos de un segundo el castaño frenó frente a él, parándose sobre la punta de sus pies, y luego de mirarle directo a los ojos por un segundo cerró los suyos y acercó su rostro a una de sus mejillas, devolviendo el gesto con la misma suavidad que el más alto. Sin decir una palabra más se separó, abriendo los ojos ante los de Washio, y volvió a entrar al tren, que cerró la puerta en el momento exacto en el que Komori dejaba caer su cuerpo contra ella, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado.

Poco a poco, el calor del vagón fue calentando su cuerpo, aunque muy en el fondo aún sentía un frío inexplicable que solo se aplacaba cuando escondía su rostro en la bufanda que llevaba puesta, la misma que ahora le acompañaría por el resto de su vida junto al aroma característico de Washio.

_La misma que, en ese mismo entonces, escondió la sonrisa enamorada de Komori Motoya._

**_El chico que se descubrió a sí mismo amando con toda su alma al dueño de aquella chaqueta._ **

* * *

—¿Estás diciéndome que te enfermaste luego de darme tu bufanda y tus guantes?

Las palabras del castaño acabaron con el silencio que Washio venía apreciando desde el momento en el que Motoya decidió ponerse a practicar con el balón mientras se recostaba sobre su cuerpo, ambos sobre el viejo sofá que habían comprado al mudarse a aquel apartamento. Washio dejó de leer su libro y lo dejó a un lado, empujando sus lentes desde su puente hacia atrás para poder admirar mejor al menor.

—¿Qué esperabas? Mi cuello estaba al descubierto y hacía demasiado frío —replicó el mayor, sabiendo que las vibraciones que su voz provocaba en su propio cuerpo eran letales para el castaño—. Ya lo había hecho el año anterior luego de darte mi chaqueta, además de no podía dejar que volvieras a tu hogar en ese estado, _Toya_.

— _Tatsu_ tonto —mencionó el menor, dejando caer el balón hacia un costado, y luego se giró en su lugar, con cuidado de no tirar de las mantas que los cubrían de más, y apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos, que estaban apoyadas a la altura del pecho de su amante—. No necesitas estar cuidándome en todo momento, yo puedo cuidarme solo.

Washio sonrió ante el puchero del castaño, y acercó su rostro hacia el contrario para besarle, uniendo sus labios en un pequeño contacto que acabó robándole una sonrisa al menor.

—¿Ves estos anillos de aquí? —preguntó Washio, tomando la mano de Motoya para señalar el anillo exactamente igual al que él estaba usando en uno de los dedos del castaño, y el castaño rodó los ojos divertido, cansado del mismo sermón de siempre—. Estos anillos son la prueba de que siempre, siempre, voy a protegerte, Motoya. No importa qué.

El castaño sonrió, y un beso se depositó en su frente, seguido de sus labios, y esa vez fue el mismo castaño el que lo intensificó, abrazando el cuello de su esposo mientras sus labios jugaban a ser reyes que trataban de conquistar la boca del otro. Cuando hizo falta el aire Komori volvió a girarse, esta vez con su cabeza a la altura de la barbilla del mayor, y Washio entrelazó sus dedos.

—Miya dijo que vendrían con un par de onigiris para cenar —agregó el menor, acurrucándose en el pecho del más alto mientras Washio envolvía su cuerpo con su brazo restante, sonriendo ante la voz de su esposo.

—¿Osamu, Rintaro, Atsumu o Kiyoomi?

Motoya esbozó una sonrisa que no tardó en convertirse en una carcajada, acompañada por la risa de su esposo. El castaño volvió a girarse hasta quedar de frente al techo, y esa sonrisa fue expandiéndose mientras se perdía en las curvas de aquel anillo en su mano. Washio deslizó su mano por su brazo hasta que ambas manos quedaron entrelazadas, ambos anillos brillando casi tan fuerte como su amor.

— ** _Washio Motoya..._** —susurró el castaño antes de mirar a su esposo a los ojos, sonreír, y besarle.

El día que Komori encontró a Washio en la puerta del gimnasio donde se hacían las pruebas para los EJP, así como el día que Washio le pidió ser su novio y el día que Komori soltó repentinamente que quería casarse con Washio, nunca estuvieron en los planes del castaño. Porque Komori, que lo entendió junto al amor de su vida, ni Washio ni el amor estaban atados a las reglas de una vida planeada.

_Enamorarse no_ _estaba_ _en los planes de Motoya._

**_Y eso era lo que, en pocas palabras, le había hecho feliz._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños y qué quieres de regalo? 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer, y larga vida al WashiKomo! <3


End file.
